DeathKnight Class
DeathKnight is one of the many classes that the Hero can obtain. Deathknight is one of the three classes that Artix can take you to be taught. DF Male DeathKnight.jpg|Male Deathknight DF Female Deathknight.jpg|Female Deathknight DF Complete Male Deathknight.jpg|Complete Male Deathknight Base Stats 'Weapon Type' *'Melee: '''5 *'Range:' 5 *'Magic': 5 'Defense' *'Parry': 0 *'Dodge': 0 *'Block': 0 '''Offense' *'Critica'l: 10 *'Bonus': 1 *'Damage': 8-12 *'Element': Darkness Abilities Shield *'Level': 1 *'Description': +80 Parry: 3 turns *'Effect': Defense +80 *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 5 turns of cooldown Coil *'Level': 2 *'Description': Steal life and replenish 10% HP over 3 turns (also damages the enemy) *'Effect': Heal 10% HP over 3 turns. Inflicts Darkness DOT to the targeted enemy equal to the HP you heal. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 7 turns of cooldown Stun *'Level': 3 *'Description': Stuns for three rounds *'Effect': Stuns for three rounds *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 11 turns of cooldown Curse *'Level': 4 *'Description': -10% HP & +15% Dmg. Toggle On/Off *'Effect': -10% HP & +15% Dmg. Drains HP per attack. *'Mana Cost': None *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': None Final Blow *'Level': 5 *'Description': Guaranteed Crit *'Effect': Guaranteed Critical Hit *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 11 turns of cooldown Blast *'Level': 6 *'Description': 50% Dmg, -25 darkness to enemy *'Effect': Reduce damage 50% for this attack and weaken enemy -25 to darkness resistance *'Mana Cost': 30 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 7 turns of cooldown Multi Strike *'Level': 7 *'Description': Hits all enemies *'Effect': Hits all enemies with darkness damage *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown Call Minion *'Level': 8 *'Description': Call Minion *'Effect': Summons skeleton w/axe to hit your enemies. Inflicts your max weapon damage with modifiers. *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 3 turns of cooldown Wither *'Level': 9 *'Description': -30% enemy Dmg for 3 turns *'Effect': Weakens enemy attack by 30% *'Mana Cost': 15 *'Prerequisites': Mage Only *'Recharge Time': 11 turns of cooldown Boost *'Level': 9 *'Description': +15% Dmg: 5 turns *'Effect': +15% Dmg: 5 turns *'Mana Cost': 15 *'Prerequisites': Warrior Only *'Recharge Time': 11 turns of cooldown Toxic *'Level': 9 *'Description': 75% Dmg: 6-12 Poison DOT *'Effect': Hit for 75% Dmg, and 6-12 Dmg to enemy for 5 turns *'Mana Cost': 12 *'Prerequisites': Rogue Only *'Recharge Time': 15 turns of cooldown Demon *'Level': 10 *'Description': 150% Dmg, -25 to all resist *'Effect': Increases damage 150% and weakens enemy -25 to all resistances *'Mana Cost': 45 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 9 turns of cooldown Cold Blast *'Level': 11 *'Description': Cast to all enemies (Bug; it only attacks one foe) *'Effect': Attacks one enemy with 100%, 25% to get Cold; -30 fire for 5 rounds. *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': Mage Only *'Recharge Time': 3 turns of cooldown Icy *'Level': 11 *'Description': 120% Ice Dmg, 25% to -50 Bonus *'Effect': One 120% Ice Dmg attack with 25% chance to inflict -50 Bonus *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': Warrior Only *'Recharge Time': 3 turns of cooldown Freeze *'Level': 11 *'Description': Chance to lower Monster Fire Resistance and Pow (description cuts off there) *'Effect': Ice attack with chance of Freeze: -20% boost to enemy, 3 turns *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': Rogue Only *'Recharge Time': 3 turns of cooldown Ultimate *'Level': 12 *'Description': Every piece of DK item adds Dmg. *'Effect': Every DeathKnight item you equip on top of this armor will increase your total damage. Estimated to be 100% base, gaining 20% damage per item. *'Mana Cost': 25 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown Inflict *'Level': 13 *'Description': 200% fire Dmg at cost of 25% HP *'Effect': Trade 25% of your hit points for 200% fire Dmg attack *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': Mage Only *'Recharge Time': 5 turns of cooldown Fiery *'Level': 13 *'Description': 150% Fire Dmg with +10 Crit *'Effect': Three hits of 50% Fire Dmg with +10 Crit. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': Warrior Only *'Recharge Time': 5 turns of cooldown Burn *'Level': 13 *'Description': Chance of Stacking Fire DOT *'Effect': Base element attack with chance of Burn: 4-8 Fire DOT, 5 turns *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': Rogue Only *'Recharge Time': 5 turns of cooldown Deadly Strike *'Level': 14 *'Description': Mega Attack *'Effect': 3 Rapid Hits to your enemy *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 9 turns of cooldown List of DeathKnight Items Belt *Deathknight Belt Helm *Deathknight Helm Cape *Deathknight Cloak Necklace *Deathknight Pendant Ring *Malifact's DOOM Weapons :Dagger *Daggers of Stabina *Great Daggers of Stabina *Final Daggers of Stabina :Staff *Staff of Trelix *Great Staff of Trelix *Final Staff of Trelix :Sword *Deathknight Blade *Great Deathknight Blade *Final Deathknight Blade Notes *Deathknights wield the DeathBlade by default. *Sir Malifact's Ghost will give you this armor and train it for you (NOTE: You need to unlock both the Necromancer and the Paladin armors to unlock the this armor). *You need to have 15 Undead Slayer Badge in order to get the full armor. (1 to unlock, and the rest to unlock all skills) *Any skills on the right side need a Dragon Amulet to execute. *An unofficial Deathknight item is the DeathStalker Helm. Glitch: If you save this as your base class, when in combat, you will only use "Curse". thus making winning the battle impossible without a Guest. Skills in Use Image:Shield-Deathknight.PNG|Shield Image:Coil-Deathknight.PNG|Coil Image:CursedAhh!.PNG|Curse - Toggled On Image:NotCursed.PNG|Curse - Toggled Off Image:Multi Strike.PNG|Multi Strike Image:CallMinion.PNG|Call Minion Image:WitherBeforeMe1.PNG|Wither Image:DemonDeathknight.PNG|Demon Image:Cold Blast.PNG|Cold Blast Image:Inflict.PNG|Inflict Image:Fieryattack.PNG|Fiery Category:Class Armors